


Wie wird man einen Ehemann los

by SewingCircle



Category: Bibi Blocksberg - All Media Types
Genre: Bernhard regt mich im Film auf ok, F/F, coffee shop AU, keine Erwähnung von Hexerei, zumindest zu Beginn
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SewingCircle/pseuds/SewingCircle
Summary: Da ich vor wenigen Tagen in dieses Fandom geworfen wurde und voll Trauer festgestellt hab, dass man die Fans und die Stories zu diesem Ship ja an einer Hand abzählen kann, hab ich kurzentschlossen den ersten Film geschaut, mich in Rabia verliebt, Bernhard wie sonstwas verflucht und nun heute in einem Rutsch diese kleine AU Story zusammengeschrieben. Enjoy!
Relationships: Barbara Blocksberg/Rabia von Katzenstein
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Wie wird man einen Ehemann los

**Author's Note:**

> Da ich vor wenigen Tagen in dieses Fandom geworfen wurde und voll Trauer festgestellt hab, dass man die Fans und die Stories zu diesem Ship ja an einer Hand abzählen kann, hab ich kurzentschlossen den ersten Film geschaut, mich in Rabia verliebt, Bernhard wie sonstwas verflucht und nun heute in einem Rutsch diese kleine AU Story zusammengeschrieben. Enjoy!

Mit den morgendlichen Sonnenstrahlen fand auch eine Hummel ins Innere des Cafés hinein, taumelte im Licht auf die im Fenster aufgestellten Blumen zu und entlockte selbst dem einzigen Gast ein Lächeln. Dunkle Augen beobachteten amüsiert das flauschige Insekt auf seinem Weg; zielsicher flog es auf die großen Lilien zu. Rabia ließ ihr Buch nun ganz sinken, ihre Tasse war eh bereits fast leer und bei dem schönen Wetter würde das kleine Café bestimmt bald mehr Leute anziehen, worauf sie nicht so wirklich Lust hatte. Wie sollte man denn in Ruhe ein gutes Buch genießen, wenn ständig ein kleines Kind zwischen den Stühlen hin und her rannte, gar einen umwarf, während andere nach mehr Eis quengelten. Oder die Liebespaare, die einem stets eng umschlungen nur ihr Glück ins Gesicht klatschen wollten. Wie gut, dass sie im Gegensatz zu den meisten Leuten die stillen Vormittage nutzen konnte, keine geregelte Arbeitsstelle wartete auf sie. Und auch keine andere Person.  
„ ̶ wirst mich doch nicht ewig ignorieren können!“  
„Ich wünschte, ich könnte, aber du tauchst ja immer wieder hier auf und bedrängst mich mit deinen Entschuldigungen, ich habe wirklich genug davon!“  
„Aber Barbara, Liebling, du weißt doch, es war ein Ausrutscher!“  
„Gar nix weiß ich!“  
Plötzliches lautes Stimmengewirr ließ Rabia aufschrecken und den Blick in Richtung Theke wenden. Sie strich sich stirnrunzelnd eine schwarze Strähne hinters Ohr, war dieser Mann nicht letzte Woche auch schon hier gewesen und hatte eine Szene gemacht? Ja, das war eindeutig derselbe, und wieder schien er die rothaarige Kellnerin zu bedrängen, deren Augen manchmal so erschöpft wirkten. Sie versuchte sichtlich, ihn aus dem Café zu schieben, aufgebracht aber auch ängstliche Blicke hinter sich werfend.  
„Geh bitte einfach, ich arbeite hier!“  
„Du brauchst doch gar nicht zu arbeiten Schatz, ich verdiene doch genug für uns alle! Du könntest immer daheim bleiben ̶“  
„ ̶und dir das Essen warmhalten, hm?“  
„ Was ist denn so falsch daran, an den traditionellen Rollen festzuhalten? Und für Bibi wäre es viel besser ̶“  
„ ̶wage es bloß nicht, Bibi da mit reinzuziehen. Und jetzt verschwinde!“  
Mittlerweile hatte die Frau es geschafft, den unangenehmen Mann aus der Tür zu bugsieren, dem Gespräch nach zu schließen ihr Ex. Tief ausatmend lehnte sie sich gegen die Theke, beide Hände auf die hölzerne Oberfläche gestützt, und versuchte sich sichtlich wieder zu Sammeln. Rabia betrachtete sie nachdenklich, ließ ihren Blick über die schulterlangen roten Haare und die zierliche Figur schweifen, als plötzlich blaue Augen auf die ihren trafen.  
„Oh. Es tut mir so leid, dass Sie das mitbekommen haben! Kann ich Ihnen als Entschuldigung noch einen Kaffee bringen?“  
Rabia zögerte kurz, das bereits eingepackte Buch und die Aussicht auf bald eintreffende Menschen in Betracht ziehend, nickte dann aber doch, was die andere zum Lächeln brachte. Sie schien ein wenig jünger zu sein, Mitte 30 vielleicht, und das Lächeln verwandelte ihr zuvor so angespanntes Gesicht völlig. Selbst die Augen verloren ein wenig von ihrer üblichen Traurigkeit und Rabia bekam mit einem Mal Lust, diese Frau ein wenig besser kennenzulernen.  
„Wie lange geht Ihre Schicht noch?“  
Die Frage kam wohl ein wenig unerwartet und die Kellnerin stolperte aus Überraschung auf dem Weg zu ihrem Tisch, was die Kaffeetasse zum Überschwappen brachte. Ein scharfes Einziehen von Luft folgte und Rabia kam ihr rasch entgegen, stellte die Tasse ab und wischte schnell die heiße Flüssigkeit mit einer Serviette auf. Forschend drehte sie die Hand der Jüngeren ein wenig hin und her und bemerkte dann lächelnd, dass es wohl nochmal gut gegangen sei. Barbara errötete leicht. Was musste sie sich auch so ungeschickt anstellen, dann noch vor einem Gast. Reichte es nicht, dass diese Frau bereits ihr Ehedrama mitbekommen hatte?  
„Also?“  
„Hm? Oh, ja, meine Schicht, ähm, ich bin immer vormittags eingetragen, bis eins.“  
„Hätten Sie Lust, danach mit mir eine Kleinigkeit zu Mittag zu essen?“  
„Ich? Ähm, also an sich gerne, aber meine Tochter kommt dann aus der Schule, sie ist erst zehn, und ich versuche mittags immer mit ihr zusammen daheim zu essen…“  
Sie senkte ihren Blick und bemerkte so nicht, wie ein enttäuschter Ausdruck über Rabias Gesicht huschte. Dafür aber sah sie auf die immer noch verbundenen Hände und löste ihre rasch aus dem Griff der anderen.  
„Aber vielleicht morgen gegen 3? Wir könnten uns bei diesem schönen Frühlingswetter irgendwo ein Eis holen und in den Park gehen?“  
Klang das zu sehr wie ein Date? Barbara wollte ihre Worte schon zurücknehmen, schließlich kannte sie diese Frau gar nicht, hatte sie nur einige Male mit jeweils wechselnder Lektüre immer am selben Tisch sitzen und Kaffee trinken gesehen. Einige Jahre älter als sie selbst, mit schwarz-silbernen Haaren, die ihr ein wenig über die Schulter gingen.  
„Das sollte sich einrichten lassen. Ich bin übrigens Rabia.“  
„Barbara.“  
Und schon berührten sich die Hände erneut, ein wenig länger als es bei einer normalen Vorstellung der Fall wäre.  
„So, jetzt will ich dich aber nicht noch länger von der Arbeit abhalten.“  
Rabia griff nach ihrer Kaffeetasse und zog sich nach einem weiteren Lächeln wieder an ihren Tisch in der Ecke zwischen zwei Fenstern zurück. Auch ihr aktueller Roman wurde wieder aus der Tasche gefischt, obwohl sie bereits wusste, dass sie sich an diesem Morgen eh nicht mehr auf die Worte konzentrieren können würde. Aber als Fassade diente ihr das Buch gute Dienste und so ließ sie ihren Blick immer mal wieder über die Seiten hinaus in Richtung Theke wandern, wo Barbara damit beschäftigt war, die Regale neu mit Tee und Kaffee zu bestücken. Zwischendurch wurde sie von einigen Gästen bei ihrer Tätigkeit unterbrochen, vor allem die Mitarbeitenden eines angrenzenden Versicherungsbüros nutzten oft ihre Pausen, um sich hier ein verspätetes Frühstück oder nur einen Kaffee zu holen. Nicht ohne einige Genugtuung bemerkte Rabia, wie die Rothaarige einen jungen Mann, welcher eindeutig versuchte zu flirten, mit wenigen Worten und einem desinteressierten Blick abblitzen ließ. Auch die ihr auf einer Serviette zugeschobene Nummer landete im Müll, kaum dass der Mann das Café wieder verlassen hatte. Mittlerweile war auch Rabias zweite Tasse geleert und sie packte endgültig ihre Sachen zusammen. Mit selbstbewusstem Gang schlängelte sie sich zwischen den kleinen Tischen hindurch auf den Eingangsbereich zu und stellte ihr Geschirr auf der hölzernen Theke ab. Beim Geräusch des klirrenden Löffels am Tassenrand blickte Barbara auf, ein Spültuch in der Hand, und dem genervten Blick nach hatte sie einen weiteren anzugtragenden Büromitarbeiter erwartet.  
„Fliegt meine Nummer auch in den Müll?“, fragte Rabia und reichte der Jüngeren einen zusammengefalteten Zettel; eine ausgerissene Seite aus ihrem Notizbuch. Darauf hatte sie nicht nur die erwähnten Ziffern sondern auch den genauen Treffpunkt für die morgige Verabredung festgehalten.  
„Ertappt“, grinste Barbara, steckte sich den Zettel betont langsam in die rechte Tasche ihrer orangen Hose und klopfte noch einmal zur Bestätigung darauf. „Na dann bis morgen!“  
Sie sah der Frau im schwarzen Hosenanzug noch hinterher, bis diese um eine Straßenecke bog und ihrem Blickfeld entschwand. Erst dann bemerkte sie die neu eingetroffenen Gäste und beeilte sich, die vertrödelten Momente aufzuholen, bevor ihr Chef etwas davon mitbekam. Die Morgende über waren sie und eine Kollegin meist alleine, erst wenn es sich gegen Mittag langsam füllte ließ auch er sich dazu herab im Café vorbeizuschauen. Wie gut, dass ihre Schicht in einigen Stunden vorüber sein würde.

-

Beide Frauen beäugten den Himmel am nächsten Morgen zweifelnd, die eine während sie ihrer Tochter vom Schultor aus noch mal zuwinkte, die andere von ihrem Turmfenster aus. Wieso mussten genau heute so dunkle Wolken aufziehen? Hoffentlich hellte sich das Wetter bis zum Nachmittag wieder auf. Rabia überlegte, was sie ansonsten machen sollte, denn die leicht tollpatschige Kellnerin hatte sich bisher nicht bei ihr gemeldet und so wusste sie deren Nummer natürlich nicht. Ihr selbstbewusstes Auftreten vom Vortrag war vielleicht nicht die beste Herangehensweise gewesen. Sollte sie vielleicht am Vormittag doch noch im Café vorbeischauen und einen möglichen Plan B besprechen? Aber nein, das käme vielleicht ein wenig zu aufdringlich, am Tage der Verabredung so viel früher aufzutauchen. Mit Erstaunen stellte Rabia fest, dass sie tatsächlich ein wenig aufgeregt war, dabei hatte sie die jüngere Frau doch rein aus einer Laune heraus gefragt. Es war lange her, seit sie das letzte Mal Interesse an einer anderen Person gezeigt hatte. Normalerweise reichte ihr die Gesellschaft ihres Katers Maribor und sie genoss die Ruhe des am Rande eines Waldes gelegenen Herrenhauses. Wahrscheinlich hatte einfach der Schlagabtausch zwischen Barbara und ihrem Ex ihre Neugierde geweckt. Ja, das würde es sein. Energisch bürstete sie ihre von silbernen Strähnen durchsetzten Haare und drehte sich vor dem Spiegel hin und her. Es konnte ja trotzdem nicht schaden, noch ein wenig mehr Gedanken als sonst in ihr Auftreten zu investieren, man wusste ja nie. 

Der Vormittag schien sich länger als sonst hinzuziehen und mehrfach erwischte sich Barbara mit dem Telefonhörer in der Hand, nur um dann doch nicht die bereits auswendig gelernte Nummer zu wählen. Wenn, dann hätte sie Rabia bereits am Abend zuvor anrufen müssen, einfach damit die andere auch ihre Nummer kannte. Mittlerweile war es zu spät, bestimmt war sie auch gar nicht mehr daheim und würde sich am Abend über den verpassten Anruf nur wundern. Barbara verwünschte die dunklen Wolken, die sich hartnäckig bis zum Mittag am Himmelszelt hielten. Fröhlich hüpfte dagegen ihre kleine Tochter neben ihr her und plapperte ein wenig von ihrem Schultag, schon in Gedanken bei dem Spielenachmittag mit ihrer besten Freundin Marita. Die beiden Mädchen wohnten nur wenige Häuser auseinander und verbrachten den Großteil ihrer Freizeit zusammen, weshalb Barbara auch der Verabredung zusagen konnte. Beim Mittagessen betrachtete sie ihre Tochter liebevoll, während diese ihre Spaghetti so schnell es ging in sich hinein schaufelte. Heute wollten die Kinder nämlich mit Maritas Vater ein wenig aufs Land hinaus fahren, zwei Kaninchen zu holen. Dies war schon seit Wochen Thema im Hause Blocksberg und Bibi war nur sehr schwer davon zu überzeugen gewesen, dass sie kein Haustier erhalten würde.  
„Schließlich verbringst du doch eh die meiste Zeit bei Marita und ihr könnt da mit den Tieren spielen“, tröstete die Mutter. Es fiel ihr nicht leicht, das Kind so traurig zu sehen, vor allem nach dem leise herausgebrachten Satz, dass es ja ein Ersatz für den schon länger fehlenden Vater sein könnte. Zwar holte dieser seine Tochter hin und wieder zu Ausflügen am Wochenende ab und fragte danach stets, ob er nicht zum Essen bleiben könnte, aber es war schwer genug gewesen, ihn überhaupt zum Ausziehen zu bewegen. Auch Bibi hatte für ihr Alter erstaunlich erwachsen den Worten ihrer Mutter gelauscht, als diese ihr ungefähr einen Monat zuvor vorsichtig die veränderte Situation beigebracht hatte.  
„Wenn Papa weg ist weinst du vielleicht nicht mehr so viel“, hatte die Kleine gemeint, einen ihrer blonden Zöpfe um den Finger wickelnd, und Barbara hatte sie ganz fest umarmt. In der kleinen Dreizimmerwohnung war es unmöglich gewesen, die Eheprobleme für sich zu behalten, und zu ihrer eigenen Erleichterung über Bernhards Auszug kam auch, dass Bibi so nicht mit einem falschen Bild von einer Beziehung aufwachsen würde. Zu oft hatten große Kinderaugen mitangesehen, wie die Mutter für Kleinigkeiten wie eine zu auffällig bunte Jacke oder eine zuvor so lustige Malsession im Hof beim Abendbrot angeschrien wurde. Die Meinung der konservativen Nachbarn schien den Vater blind zu machen für die Leere in den Augen seiner Frau und sie hatte mit den Jahren einige seiner scharfen Worte so sehr verinnerlicht, dass sie immer dagegen ankämpfen musste.  
„Mama, dein Essen wird doch ganz kalt!“  
Lächelnd kehrte sie wieder in die Realität zurück und drehte sich eine extra große Gabel Nudeln auf. Bibi kicherte, als sie ihr beim mühsamen Kauen zusah.  
„Kann ich heute bei Marita schlafen? Ist ja Freitag…“  
Sie hatte einen guten Augenblick erwischt und Barbara nickte, wohl wissend dass ihre Tochter bei der Familie ihrer Freundin immer willkommen und gut aufgehoben war.  
Und dann war es auch schon Zeit, sich fürs Ausgehen fertigzumachen. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte, dass sich die Wolken leider immer noch nicht ganz verzogen hatten, trotzdem war es für Mitte März schon angenehm warm tagsüber und Barbara entschied, eins ihrer Lieblingskleider aus dem Winterschlaf zu holen. Knielanger roter Stoff, der weite Rock mit einigen orangen Blumen verziert, die gut mit ihrer Haarfarbe harmonierten. Bernhard konnte es nicht leiden. Zu auffällig, zu seltsam, nichts was die Frauen seiner Arbeitskollegen anziehen würden. Es tat so gut, es wieder zu tragen und fröhlich drehte sich Barbara vor ihrem Spiegel hin und her. Auch wenn ihr Mann sie nicht sehen würde fügte sie aus stillem Protest noch eine lange Kette aus selbstgemachten Perlen hinzu, welche bei jedem Schritt mitschwangen. All ihre Handarbeit und Bastelprojekte, auch etwas, das ihr Mann stets abfällig als Kinderkram beurteilt hatte. Würde Rabia auch so denken? Plötzlich wurde sie unsicher. Diese Frau erschien stets in vielleicht etwas ungewöhnlicher, aber trotzdem schicker Kleidung im Café, jedes Outfit abgerundet von einem paar hoher roter Schuhe. Allerdings hatte Barbara nach all den Jahren der Ehe genug von Leuten, die sie nicht so akzeptierten wie sie war, und ab jetzt würde sie sich nicht mehr länger zurückhalten. Schwungvoll trug sie noch ein wenig Lippenstift auf und griff sich ihre aus dünnen Weidenzweigen selbstgeflochtene Umhängetasche, in die sie zur Sicherheit noch einen Cardigan mit braunen Fransen steckte.  
Einige durch die Wolkendecke brechende Sonnenstrahlen begleiteten sie auf ihrem Weg durch die Altstadt, an der so oft besuchten Bücherei vorbei, durch schmale Gassen, hin zum großen Park, welcher sich an einer Seite mit dem an Neustadt angrenzenden Wald verband. Den Haupteingang hatte Rabia als Treffpunkt angegeben und ja, dort stand sie auch schon. Irgendwie hatte sich Barbara schon gedacht, dass die andere als Erste da sein würde. Noch hatte sie sie nicht gesehen und die Rothaarige nutzte die Gelegenheit, sie zu betrachten. Auch wenn der Park bei dem frühlingshaften Wetter gut besucht war, alle schienen instinktiv einen kleinen Bogen um die schwarzhaarige Frau zu machen. Diese strahlte mit ihrem dunklen Kleid und der großen Sonnenbrille auch nicht gerade eine einladende Stimmung aus und man erahnte schon den Blick, welcher unliebsame Störungen treffen würde. Wenn Barbara es sich genau überlegte, hatte sie Rabia noch nie in Gesellschaft anderer im Café gesehen, ja, nicht einmal mit den anderen Kellnerinnen hatte sie sich bisher unterhalten. Warum also gerade sie?  
Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, dies herauszufinden. Sie fasste sich ein Herz und ging mit, so hoffte sie, selbstbewussten Schritten auf die wartende Frau zu. Ein Anflug eines Lächelns war ihre Belohnung, dann standen sie auch schon voreinander.  
„Hey! Also, ich hoffe du musstest nicht lange warten?“  
„Solange sich das Warten lohnt, macht es mir nichts aus“, war die einzige Antwort und ohne weitere Begrüßungsworte drehte sich Rabia um und betrat die Parkanlage. Barbara beeilte sich, mit ihr Schritt zu halten. Eine ganze Weile redete keine von beiden, dann bot ein kleiner Eisstand eine willkommene Unterbrechung.  
„Lass mal, ich lade dich ein, als Dank für den Kaffee gestern“, winkte Rabia ab und reichte dem jungen Mann bereits das Geld im Austausch für zwei Eishörnchen.  
„Aber den hast du doch als Entschuldigung für die Störung und alles gekriegt!“  
„Ok, na dann lade ich dich eben ein, weil du nach dem Mann mindestens ein kostenloses Eis verdient hast.“ Rabia zwinkerte ihr zu und Barbara konnte nicht anders, als lachend die Waffel anzunehmen.  
„Gut, dann danke! Ich weiß nicht, wann mir das letzte Mal jemand was ausgegeben hat…“  
Nachdenklich schleckten beide an ihren Eiskugeln und schlenderten weiter die Wege entlang, ohne sich abzusprechen immer die Abzweigung wählend, welche sie weiter von den meistbesuchten Plätzen entfernte. Mit der Zeit fiel es Barbara immer leichter, sich mit der zunächst doch etwas einschüchternden Frau zu unterhalten. Diese warf meist nur kurze Kommentare ein, aber allein die Tatsache, dass sie eine völlige Fremde war und sich so bereitwillig Barbaras Geschichte anhörte, war unglaublich befreiend. Selbst nach der Trennung hatte sie mit niemandem aus ihrem Bekanntenkreis so wirklich reden können, denn alle kannten Bernhard und seine nach außen so stabile Fassade als liebevoller Ehemann seit Jahren und wollten einfach nicht glauben, wie viel doch dahinter bröckelte.  
Die Gespräche drehten sich zum Großteil um ihr Leben, ihren Exmann, ihre Tochter, und doch hatte Barbara das Gefühl, dass Rabia ihr mehr von sich erzählte als sie es normalerweise tat. Diese Frau war nicht jemand, der leicht Freundschaften schloss, es gar nicht für nötig erachtete, sich besonders mit anderen Leuten zu befassen. Und doch waren sie beide nun hier, spazierten am Ufer eines kleinen Sees entlang und lachten gemeinsam über Rabias Unfähigkeit, ihre Bibliothek in Ordnung zu halten.  
„Ich denke mir einfach, ach ja, das wollte ich auch noch lesen, ziehe ein weiteres Buch heraus und schon stapeln sich die Romane überall im Raum und ich habe keine Ahnung mehr, wo sie eigentlich standen. Ähnlich ist es in der Küche, nur dass ich mich dort bei weitem nicht so oft aufhalte. Aber da ich alleine in dem großen Haus wohne, gibt es niemanden, der sich daran stört, und so bleibt alles meist stehen und liegen, wo es eben landet.“  
„So hätte ich dich gar nicht eingeschätzt! Ich mein, du siehst immer so schick aus, so als ob du dein Leben generell gut im Griff hast.“  
„Ich schätze mal, ich nehme das als Kompliment“, Rabia zog grinsend eine Augenbraue hoch und zupfte dann an einer der Blumen, welche das Kleid ihrer Begleitung verzierten.  
„Du siehst übrigens ganz hinreißend aus in dem Kleid, das hatte ich dir schon zu Beginn sagen wollen, passt wirklich gut zu dir.“

Der doch kühl heranbrechende Abend trieb die beiden Frauen wieder in die Stadt hinein und nach einem kurzen Halt beim Bäcker, um sich eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen zu besorgen, spazierten sie weiter durch die Straßen. Immer langsamer wurden die Schritte, weniger die Worte, aber das Schweigen zwischen den Zeilen war angenehm und keine wollte, dass dieser Tag vorbei ging. Aber dann fanden sie sich doch in Barbaras Straße wieder, vor dem Haus, in dessen dritten Stocks sich ihre Wohnung befand, nur wenige Stufen entfernt.  
„So…“  
„So. Hier wohnst du?“  
„Ich weiß, nicht zu vergleichen mit dem riesigen Haus, von dem du erzählt hast, aber eventuell muss ich die Miete bald sogar ganz allein zahlen und ja…Willst du, willst du trotzdem noch mit hoch kommen? Bibi ist ja über Nacht nicht da.“  
Rabia schmunzelte und die jüngere Frau lief prompt rot an.  
„Ich wollte damit gar nicht, ach, jetzt grins nicht so! Ich hab doch nur sagen wollen, dass ich noch eine Flasche Wein da habe, und du würdest mich davor bewahren, diese ganz traurig und alleine zu leeren.“  
Gerade wollte ihr Gegenüber zu einer Antwort ansetzen, da durchschnitt auf einmal eine ganz andere Stimme die Stille der abendlichen Straße.  
„Barbara! Da bist du ja endlich!“  
„Bernhard? Was zur Hölle machst du hier?“  
Von dieser Reaktion nicht im mindesten beeindruckt öffnete der Genannte die Tür des Autos, in welchem er einige Meter entfernt bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt gesessen hatte, und ging auf die beiden Frauen zu.  
„Beschattest du mich jetzt sogar?!“  
„Aber nicht doch, meine Liebe, ich hab nur vorhin Bibi getroffen und als sie meinte, dass sie über Nacht bei Marita bleibe, hatte ich mir gedacht, dann könnten wir zwei doch endlich wieder etwas Zeit miteinander verbringen.“  
Ein leichtes Hüsteln machte ihm mit einem Mal bewusst, dass sie nicht allein waren. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln, welches einen Tick zu breit war, zu unecht, und er streckte Rabia die Hand entgegen.  
„Bernhard Blocksberg, vielen Dank, dass Sie meine Frau heimgebracht haben.“  
Die Hand wurde gekonnt ignoriert und nachdem sie den Mann einen Augenblick an abschätzig gemustert hatte, ließ sie sich doch zu einer Antwort herab.  
„Ex-Frau, nicht wahr. Meinen Sie nicht, dass Sie an einem Freitagabend besseres zu tun haben, als vor Barbaras Haus herumzulungern?“  
„Also hören Sie mal, ich sehe Sie heute zum ersten Mal, wer hat Ihnen erlaubt, sich in unsere Privatangelegenheiten einzumischen?“  
Die beiden Frauen wechselten einen Blick, und in diesem lag eine ganze Konversation. Auf Rabias unausgesprochene Frage hin nickte Barbara kaum merklich ihre Erlaubnis und griff nach der Anderen, zog sie näher. Ganz vorsichtig strichen Finger einige rote Strähnen zurück, die blauen Augen strahlten Rabia entgegen, welche sich nun nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Sanft senkte sie ihre Lippen auf die der etwas kleineren Frau, zog sie an sich, vertiefte den Kuss und spürte, wie er erwidert wurde. Dann lösten sie sich wieder voneinander, aber nicht völlig. Hände griffen ineinander, die Finger verschränkt, und schwarze Augen funkelten den völlig aus dem Konzept gebrachten Mann an.  
„Wie es scheint, hat ihre Exfrau mich zu ihrer Privatangelegenheit gemacht. Wenn Sie uns jetzt entschuldigen würden, eine andere Flasche wartet bereits auf uns.“  
Ohne Zeit für eine Reaktion zu geben drehte sich die Dunkelhaarige schwungvoll um, legte einen Arm um Barbara und ging mit ihr ganz selbstverständlich auf die Haustür zu. Beide schafften es gerade noch die Treppen hoch und in die Wohnung, bevor sie losprusteten.  
„Hast du sein Gesicht gesehen? Das werde ich noch in hundert Jahren nicht vergessen! Ich glaube, jetzt wird er endlich Ruhe geben, denn so blöd zu sein und zu glauben, er käme gegen dich an, das ist er dann doch nicht. Danke!“  
Überschwänglich zog Barbara Rabia in einen weiteren Kuss, löste sich dann aber plötzlich wieder und schaute sie unsicher an.  
„Oder…Hast du das da draußen nur gemacht, um mir zu helfen, ihn zu vertreiben?“  
„Red‘ nicht so dummes Zeug, hol lieber die Flasche Wein und ich zeige dir, was ich noch alles mit dir machen will.“


End file.
